Captured
by IzLiz
Summary: The host club is living life eating cake and drinking commoners coffee. To bad all the fun is stolen bit by bit.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One Everyday Madness**

**Hani's POV**

I woke up early so I didn't have to see my brothers and I met Mori in the kitchen. He held out a piece of cake for me and my lips turned up in a smile.

"Cake!" I said gulping it down like it was nothing. Mori sat and watched me quietly, he had an untouched piece of cake in front of him, that made my mouth water. Without a word he handed it to me and I smiled at him thanking him with my cheerfulness.

We made our way to the door and I grabbed my baby pink bunny, now ready for another day of fun.

**Mori's POV**

Hani's alway so cheerful and happy, I;m glad. If anything were to happen to him I would take over Tamaki's corner and be emo. I followed Hani through our everyday classes silent and observant. I watched everyone while they talked and giggled or did other things, making sure Hani was safe.

"Mori-kun? Can you answer this question?" The teacher said in a friendly way. I stood and walked to the board and answered the question without thinking, then sat down again. Class finally ended and I put Hani onto my shoulders while he laughed and was humming an unknown song.

The third music room waited for us at the end of the hall and we slipped in unnoticed. Todays theme was "on the farm", so I helped Hani into his little pig costume, then got into my horse costume. Hani bounded out of the dressing room and jumped into Haruhi's arms shouting, "Haruhi!"

I chucked inconspicuously while Hani fussed over Haruhi. "Why aren't you wearing a costume, Haruhi? You were going to be a milk maid!" Hani cried. Hikaru and Kaoru walked around her simultaneously, "Yeah, Haruhi," they said at the same time. "Why don't you dress up? We chose the perfect costume!"

The twins were dressed as goats, with little bells around their necks and white little tails. Tamaki was the farmer in overalls and brown rubber boots. "My daughter will NOT be a maid!" Then he held up a little cowgirl outfit (hat included),"She will be the cowgirl!" Haruhi objected in the nicest way she could, "No," and sent Tamaki into his corner.

**Hani's POV**

Kyouya put up the open sign and told us to leave Haruhi alone and to get to our spots. As the girls flooded in Haruhi brought around the sweets. I had to wait last because she brings me my own cart, but all the while Mori had me sit on his lap and I talked to the pretty girls.

"Honey?" one asked. I cocked my head innocently to one side and said, "Yes?" They blushed and I resited a smile. "What kind of girl would you want to be your girlfriend?" I put my finger to my chin and looked up. I never thought about it before but now that I am, I looked towards Haruhi. She was pouring tea for some costumers and smiling sweetly.

I quockly turned back to the girls before the noticed and I smiled big,"A girl as sweet as cake!" then I took a big bite of cake and they giggled to each other with hearts it their eyes.

The Host Club closed and I changed back into my uniform. "Weekend!" The twins high-fived. "Haruhi? Wanna hang out?" They looked at her. She crossed her arms into an "X" and flatly said, "No." I wanted to hang out with Haruhi too, but she didn't want to so I headed home. Mori and I walk home so I skipped ahead with my bunny poking it's head out my back pack.

I reached to corner before Mori and turned around to wait for him, when a black van sped around the corner.

**Mori's POV**

The van skidded beside Hani and opened it's door. I dropped my bag and started to run yelling,"HANI!" He turned slowly and a person from inside grabbed him and pulled him in, shutting the door and speeding away. I ran after it but couldn't catch up and I fell to my knees.


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter Two Chains**

**Mori's POV  
><strong>  
>i opened my phone slowly and called Kyouya. The phone seemed heavy so I put it on speaker and set it on the ground. "Mori?" I didn't speak because I knew he would know anyway. "I'll be right there," he said and the line went dead. It went form a sunny day to an over cast of clouds, and I could feel the lightning strike my heart.<br>"Mori?" I turned and saw Haruhi standing on the side walk. Her brown hair slightly blowing in her face. "Are you okay? Where's Honey-sempi?" I stood and walked over to her waiting beside her for Kyouya. "Mori?" Her big brown eyes innocently looked at me filled with questions.  
>The limo pulled up and the door opened to reveil Tamaki and Kyouya along with the twins. "Get it Mori. You too, Haruhi." I allowed her to get in first, then I got in behind her. Tensions were high and Tamaki was crying. "Mommy, we need to find Honey FAST! What if he's hurt, or cold? They could be torturing him!" Kyouya slapped him to shut him up, though his face was still calm behind the mask he was annoyed and worried.<br>"Tamaki, be quiet. Hani knows how to take care of himself. That couldn't have gotten far." He looked at me,"We will find him."****

**Hani's POV  
><strong>  
>There were four of them in the back and two in the front. I managed to take out three before the guy sedated me. I could still hear the hum of the engine when I went to sleep, but when I woke up it was gone. I was in a room changed to a wall with braces around my shoulders, wrists, thighs, ankles, and neck. They made it so I couldn't move so I no longer could fight.<br>I heard a man laugh and he talked through a speaker. "Mitsukuni Haninozuka, it is a pleasure to meet you." My mouth was dry but still managed to croak the words, "What do you want?" The man chuckled again and said, "Pain. You host club members ruined my daughter's life as well as my son's, so I plan to make your lives a living HELL!"  
>A door opened on the other side of the room where one of the men from the car walked in. He carried a long leather whip with small chains on the end. His face was scared and dark with hate, and as he raised the whip he reveled a a tattoo that said "devil."<br>I screamed as the whip made contact with my bare skin. He peeled it was for another swing and I could feel the blisters and bruises start to form. Again the whip slapped my skin this time across my collar bone. Tears blinded me and I clenched my teeth fighting back another scream. I could feel blood trail down my chest and I hoped it would end.**  
><strong>

**Mori's POV**

I had fallen asleep leaning against Haruhi, hoping I wake to see Hani skipping over to me with his bunny in hand. Tamaki shook me slightly and I shot up hitting my head on the roof of the limo. "Mori," he said. "Haruhi needs to be let out so she can go home. The rest of us are staying at Kyouya's house, alright?" I nodded and Haruhi got out, "Mori," she looked at me before shutting the door. "Hani should be fine." I nodded and she closed the door.  
>The twins were hugging each other across from me talking to each other. "I would die if you were ever gone!" Hikaru (I think) said to Kaoru. Kaoru hugged his brother tighter, "Me too, Hika!" Tamaki was rocking back and forth talking to Kyouya. "Do you know where he is, Mommy? Daddy doesn't like when his family is apart!" Kyouya sighed<br>I turned and looked out the window. "Be safe." I whispered.  
><strong><br>Hani's POV**

After about ten lashes her stopped and left and a doctor came in a fixed me up some. "I hope you had fun with that," the man spoke over the speaker again. "Their is some more fun tomorrow!"


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry with the minor spelling and grammer mistakes in the previous chapters. I've never been good with that kind of stuff. Forgive me Anime Gods, I do not smite thee!  
><strong>

**Chapter Three Not Alone  
><strong>

**Hani's POV**

I waited for them to come it with the whip, but they didn't. This time it was worse. A red hot brander was in his hands, ready to make me scream.I pulled at the chains hoping for a weak point but alas there was none. "Are you scared now?" The man said over the speaker and his horrid laughter filled the room.

"I'll give you anything!" I pleaded. The laughter stopped and he spoke quietly into the speaker, "Marry my daughter." My eyes grew wide and I shook my head,"HELL NO!" Then the brander touches my skin, and I blacked out from the pain.

**Mori's POV**

I knew something was wrong. I could feel it in my gut. It was three in the morning and everyone was asleep. The floor creaked as I stood and I walked over to the computer. Kyouya sent out a missing person with a large reward but no one had responded. I slammed my fist into the desk, and shed a single tear.

"Mori?" Hikaru yawned sitting up. Kaoru turned over and stretched, "What time is it?"I turned the clock towards them and Kaoru groaned. "Why are you up? Being tired won't help us find Hani." I looked away, saddened by their words.

In the other room we heard Kyouya's phone went off and he answered in after the first ring. "Haruhi?" Something clattered to the floor and I went to investigate. Kyouya stood looking at the phone on the floor.

I cocked my head,"Kyouya?" He looked at me,"Hani's not the only one we're looking for."

**Hani's POV**

I could smell my burnt flesh and lost it, throwing up onto the floor in front of me. The door opened again and I flinched. The man came in again with someone thrown over his shoulder. I didn't see them before but there were more chain around the room. Next to me he chained the person and left without a word. The person started to wake up and she screamed.

"Where am I? Let me out of here!" I recognized the voice and choked back a sob. "Haruhi?" She turned her head and gasped at my bruised and broken body. "Honey? Oh my god, HONEY!" I looked down avoiding her eyes but could still feel them watching me and examining me.

"Are you okay?" She whispered and I shook my head. "We're trapped and there is no way out. The chains are to strong."

**Mori's POV**

I paced the floor, they have Haruhi too. I should have protected them both! I'm such a baka!

Tamaki was in the corner crying, "My family! First my son and now my daughter! WAAA!"

Kaoru stood and walked from the room leaving Hikaru behind. "Kao!" Hikaru ran after him. I heard the front door slam and before I knew it we spit into search and rescue teams.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four Search  
><strong>

**Hani's POV**

It got colder and darker as days went on. Haruhi was tortured in front of me making me scream and pull at the chains holding me in place. "LET US GO!" I said again looking at the floor blinded by tears. I heard the man laugh but I ignored him. "She didn't do anything! You want me instead!"

There was a squeak of the speaker and the man stopped torturing Haruhi and turned to me. He dropped the whip he had been using which already had my blood on it from my first torture and he pulled out a knife.

"Haruhi," I whispered. She turned her head slightly my way. "Whatever happens tell Mori it's not his fault. I shouldn't have skipped ahead." Then the knife drove into my side.

**Mori's POV**

I was in a cold sweat running to every location where they may have been hid. I**  
><strong>didn't sleep last night or the night before, I just watched Kyouya's computer screen, refreshing the page every five seconds. It never changed.

The twins tried to trick me into taking sleeping pills and other things to put me out, but I out witted them. Tamaki begged and pleaded,"MORI! SLEEP! PLEEEEAAASE!" I looked at him with eyes as cold as Kyouya's and he dove into his emo put his hand on my shoulder,"We'll find them."

**Hani's POV**

The doctor was in before the guy had left and was stitching me up. I was dizzy from the loss of blood, but I yelled at him anyway. "WHY DO YOU LET HIM DO THIS?" The doctor looked up and for the first time I realized it was a girl. Her eyes pleaded with me to be quiet but I couldn't, not after what I've been through. "TELL ME!" She hesitated and looked down. "He's my husband," she whispered then she left all but scurrying out the door.

Haruhi was wimpering and I tried to comfort her. "I'm fine Haru-chan!" I said in my cutest loti-shota voice. "Mori will save us! And Tamaki, and Koya, even the twins! You'll see!" She looked up hopefully and I smiled trying not to show the sadness in my eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the short chapter.  
><strong>

**Chapter Five Another  
><strong>

**Mori's POV**

We had searched everywhere. EVERYWHERE! For the first time in a week I looked into a mirror and saw how dark and deep the circles under my eyes were. I still hadn't slept and the guys worried. "Tamaki." I said dragging the word out from pure sleepiness. He was by my side quicker than he can go to his corner. "What is it Mori? Are you okay?" I nodded,"'I'm going to sleep." Then I walked off. I heard Kyouya speak and his voice started me. "If he's actually sleeping, our chances of finding them are shrinking."

**Hani's POV**

I couldn't feel my legs or arms anymore, and Haruhi was getting ti that point too. It had been over a week and I was starting to give up. My heart couldn't take the idea of it but my mind protested, telling me to quit and marry the bastard's daughter.

"Haruhi,"my voice cracked and strained. "I'm going to get us out of here." She didn't move, and I was afraid they had killed her. "HARU-CHAN!" I screamed the best I could. She winced and turned my way, and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Miskuni." She whispered and I broke. She never says my first name. NEVER! "Haru-chan, it's Hunny, remember? Haru-chan?"

**Mori's POV**

Hikaru busted through the doors in panic, and woke me from my sleep. "K-Kao! T-they h-have Kao!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Another short chapter. I'm sorry. I'll try and make them longer.  
><strong>

**Chapter Six  
><strong>

**Hani's POV**

"Hunny?" Haruhi said a little confused. "Yes, Haru-chan! It's me, Hunny! Please fight a little while longer!" A laugh filled the room and Haruhi winced. "SHUT UP!" I spat. The door opened as he spoke. "I brought you a gift." Haruhi looked up when I gasped. "K-K-Kaoru!"

His lip was bleeding and his eyes screamed for help. "Hunny? Haruhi? Where are we?" he asked as they chained him to the wall.

**Mori's POV**

Hikaru was bawling and I hugged him. Tamaki gaped when I wrapped my arms around the older twin, and Kyouya pushed up his glasses to cover his eyes. "We'll find them." I stated matter-o-fact-ly.

**Hani's POV**

Wails of pain filled the room when it was Kaoru's turn for "fun." My wrists blead as I pulled at the chains I could feel it dig into my flesh. "AHHHHH!" The man dropped his whip and went to the door where we heard what sound lke a dieing cat.

I pulled at the chains again and freed one of my hands. Next I worked on my foot and broke the chain. Soft creaking came from the door, and I held my arm up to look like it was still chained.

The door started to open but it stopped and closed again. I didn't hesitate, and began on my other foot, then my neck. Haruhi saw what I was doing and started asking Kaoru if he was ok, covering up the noise of the chains dropping. I still had one arm and my waist left when the door opened.

**Mori's POV**

Hikaru's cries slowly faded into snores as the day drew on and the rest of us let out a small sigh of relief, but the air was still thick with sorrow. Tamaki had been stuck in his corner all day and Kyouya stayed at his computer. Leaving me with only one thing to do. I opened the door and walked out into the dark expecting they would find me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven Rescue Mission  
><strong>

**Hani's POV**

The man came in waring gloves and carrying a cage. Growls and hisses came from with in and Haruhi began to whimper. Just as her was about to open it and reveal the monster inside, a word came from the speaker that stopped him cold. "Demon!" The man turned with a snarl, glaring at us once more before he closed the door behind him.

"Hurry!" Haruhi urged. I no longer felt the pain of the chains, only determination. Each chain I grabbed seemed to shatter in my grasp, and before I knew it I was on the ground. It was cold, wet, and sticky from blood, increasing how much harder it would be to reach the other who were ten feet away. My legs wobbled from the locked joints and I hugged the wall for support.

With in minutes The others were down and trying to stand. We avoided the cage and worked our way towards the door. It's heavy metal was to much for myself alone but with the help of Haruhi and Kaoru we pried it open and ran toward the stairs. I felt drunk, my head was spinning and I stumbled everywhere. But it didn't stop me from going forward.

**Mori's POV**

I was right. Once I stepped outside Kyouya's front gate they had me in their van. I didn't resist like they expected me to, sitting there completely still. The men looked tense ready to pounce but they never got the chance.

The house was surprisingly close, only a block away from Kouya's. As they prodded me, making me move ahead of them, I studied the place. Expecting it to be dark and gloomy, I went into shock at how bright it was. A creamy yellow paint was on the walls and flowers were on every table.

They lead me to the back and pushed me down a stair well into a cellar. At the bottom a large bulky man picked me up without strain and chained me to the wall. The air smelled of mold and sweat, and I only. hoped that I could leave with Hani around my neck, Kaoru at my side, and Haruhi under my arm.

"HANI!" I yelled, hoping which ever room he was in he would hear me.

**Hani's POV**

Light blinded my eyes as I ran up the stairs. Red spots greeted me when I made it to the top causeing my to fall back into Kaoru. "Stand up," he grunted. "Let's just get the hell out of here!"

Haruhi pushed us into a near by room and covered Kaoru's mouth. Voices echoed down the hall, making us shiver. "Use the beast on our new guest. I don't think the whip with be appealing to him."

I froze and shot pleading eyes toward the two hosts with me,"What if it's Mori? Or Tamaki?" Kaoru's eyes widened with terror,"Or Kao? We have to save them!" Haruhi was froze and we both shook her. "Haruhi!"

She quickly snapped out of it and grabbed our wrists and charged out the door, hatred in her eyes. "H-Haruhi!" Kaoru shuddered as we flew down the stairs after them. "Shouldn't we have made a plan first?"

**Mori's POV**

I could hear feet pounding outside, and I closed my eyes."I will not die. I will save Hani." I told myself. I heard a thud of the door and heavy footsteps come my way.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight Mission Failure  
><strong>

**Hani's POV**

A door was open and we peeked inside. The man that tortured us was standing in front of Mori, and the brander, entirely skipping the whip. I let out a small yelp and Haruhi slapped her hand over my mouth.

The man stopped and slowly turned with a large grin on his face. We ducked back hoping not to be seen. I held my hand out behind me to make sure I didn't hit anything and I felt something hard covered by fabric.

**Mori's POV**

I saw Haruhi duck out from the door way before the man could see them and I wanted to yell for them to run. As long as they're safe I wouldn't care what they did to me.

From the hall I could hear someone talking. "Hello? Look who go out of their chains?" A blood boiling scream echoed into my cell and I saw Haruhi try to make a run for it.

Two men walked after her, knowing they would catch her, and I screamed. "HARUHI!" Two yelps followed after my outburst and a man walked into the room holding Kaoru and Hani by their hair. He tossed Hani to the torturer and smiled. "I think the boys should stay in one room and the girl can be in the other."

**Hani's POV**

I tried to kick back at the man holding me but he just tightened his grip causing pain to lock my joints and a whimper to come from my throat. Mori had a look of horror on his face when they began to chain us back up.

The doctor came back in and bandaged my wrists before the put them above my head. "Let them go." Mori's voice broke. Suite and tie still in perfect order, the man walked up to Mori and grabbed his jaw.

"I'll tell you what I told him," he motioned my way. "This is revenge for hurting my children. The only way you can get out of this is if one of you boys marry my daughter. Or...if the girl in the next room marries my son." He paused for a moment and smiled. "She can't just marry my son though, because that would be a loss of money. She has to bare his children as well."


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry for the, yet another, short chapter. This, whether you believe it or not, is my first FanFic. So I'm trying to keep the updates at a good pace but it is now 3:19 in the morning and I can't write any more on this chapter because my eye lids won't stay open. I hope you enjoy...or rather despise this chapter.  
><strong>

**Chapter Nine Kyouya  
><strong>

**Hani's POV**

"HARU-CHAN!" I screamed as the man retreated out the door. Tears stung my eyes, and Mori glanced my way. "Why didn't you run?" He asked and Kaoru flinched at the sound of words coming from his mouth. "We needed to save you! No one gets left behind!"

A phone rang in the next room and after the second ring it was stopped by a loud bang. "If their phones keep ringing I'm going to take it out on them!"

**Mori's POV**

Hani was screaming and Kaoru was still with his head slumped forward. I could see scars and bruises on their bodies and could picture the ones on Haruhi. I contemplated the mans offer, marriage for the sake of freedom, and I tried to shake it from my head. A ring around some girls finger was not going to stop him from killing us.

**Hani's POV**

The air felt heavier without Haruhi and I felt the need to shout more, if I hadn't already lost my voice. The doctor lady would come in each day and clean us up after the pain was done being given 's screams would come through the door every time it opened and I would pull again and again at the chains.

Three days flew past when they said they had a surprise guest, but none of us looked up. A rough cough came from beside me as they chained up yet another victom but I no longer had the curiosity to see who it was.

I heard horrific hacking coming form the person beside me before then spoke and my blood ran cold as ice. "M-Mitsukuni. T-Takashi. K-Kaoru. W-W-Were is H-Haruhi?" "In another room!" Kaoru spat and then her turned his head towards the door, "YOU BASTARDS! LET US OUT OF HERE!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten One left  
><strong>

**Mori's POV**

Kyouya was still hacking and coughing and I could see every breath he took in caused him pain. Foot steps were heard over Hani's screams and I tried to pay attention to them to see hom many men there really were. "SHUT UP!" I barked at Hani, who's eyes instantly filled with water."M-Mori?" His wails replaced his screams and I wished my hands were free so I could clamp them over his mouth.

"I'm trying to listen and your crying doesn't help!" Kyouya looked at me pain in his eyes and fear starting to surface. "Mitsukuni, please be quiet for a moment. He hiccuped and took a few deep breaths. "I-I'm s-sorry Takashi!" It was much easier to listen with only the occasional hiccup and cough.

"Get them down with the others!" someone yelled and I twitched."Please," I begged silently, "don't let them have the others!"

**Hani's POV**

I saw Mori mutter something and my eyes shut tight. He yelled at me for the first time, and now he won't tell us what he heard. His ears were better than ours because he was trained to be aware. Now was one of those times when his ability could help, but only if he was willing to tell us what he heard.

Kaoru was glaring at the door, probably picturing the man who put us in here. "Kaoru?" Eyes never leaving the door, he answered,"What?" That stung but not as much at Takashi's screams. "Are you okay?" He turned to me this time, eyes and and cold. "No! I'm NOT ok! None of us are ok! We were kidnapped and chained to a god damn wall! Tell me, is that OKAY?" I whimpered and faced my head to the cement floor. "I'm sorry I asked."

**Mori's POV**

"They're coming." My words filled the air, making the fear increase and the tension tighten. My words were becoming those of a nightmare, the final placement of dread that made it possable for the screams to come next.

A woman's scream came from behind the man as he opened the door."LET US GO! RENGE, FIGHT BACK!" Finally the man spoke and it sounded as if death himself had entered the room. "Say goodbye. You won't ever see her again."The boy trashed and kicked to no prevail and was chained to the wall beside Kyouya. His eyes where both becoming swollen and black and his lip was dripping blood.

"Who else is in here?" I heard him whisper. Kaoru began to cry,"H-Hika! It's us! Mori, Hunny, Kyouya, and me. Hika, what did they do to you?" "T-They took Renge and me,"he spoke with a quiver in his voice. "Tamaki, managed to get away."

I clenched my fists. "Run Tamaki,"I thought. "Don't stop. No matter what! Find somewhere to hide and never leave. That's the only way you can stay safe!"

**Hani's POV**

They took Renge too? Who the hell are these people, and why can't they just move on? "Hikaru? Where did they take you from?" He tried to look at me but his eyes were to swollen for him to see anything. "The boss's house. Boss and I moved so they couldn't find us as easy and Renge came over and started yelling at us because we weren't at school. That's when they broke in."

Sweat fell from his head as he told us the story. "Boss grabbed Renge and we ran for cover. The maids were no where in sight and we couldn't lose them. They lead us to a the back of the house and had us surrounded. Tamaki dove into the closet and opened this hidden spot where they were about to put a new safe. They grabbed me before I could even get in and Renge pushed Tamaki inside and closed it before they could see."

"Poor Tama! He must be scared!" Kyouya hadn't looked up the entire story and he spoke while in the same position. "At least he's safe." Mori nodded in agreement as the man came back in with the whip in hand.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 Tama-chan  
><strong>

**Hani's POV**

The man whipped us one after another, only stopping at the newest member to smirk and beat him senseless. His twin screamed, unheard like a slight breeze, while the one being tortured bled. I could no longer feel the pain, and a new the one day he wouldn't either, so I stayed still and silent, when I took my blow.

For the first time in about a week, the speakers came on projecting the lead man's voice. "For those of you who don't know them, I will say the conditions for your stay." I detected laughter in his voice. "Your host club brought pain upon my daughter and son. This is payback! The only way you can leave is if one of you young men marry my daughter, or if one of your lady friends wed my son and bare his child." The speaker then turned off.

**Mori's POV**

I clenched my teeth, knowing one of them would probably take the offer just to get out of this hell hole. "No." That's all I said, speaking for everyone before they could speak for themselves. "Fine." The man spoke again. "But, I think you would like to know. When we catch Souh. You won't get the pleasure of having him in your room."

"Tama-chan, can take care of himself." I heard Hani say boldly. Our torturer was still in the room and he walked his way toward the boy who spoke. Faintly I heard a snap, and from the corner of my eye I saw Kyouya's chain breaking. His face was still and his movement s were small, but the chain was still breaking. Kyouya's black cloud that surrounded him became thicker and darker every milisecond.

"Bastard!" he growled and the binding on his legs and waist broke. Placing his feet firmly on the wall he pulled his other bindings apart. The man jumped and ran for the door, away from the Ootori that had freed as he got out the door in a flash a blonde was on top of him beating him to death. The blonde radiated the same dark aura as Kyouya and he stopped punching when the man's body went completely limp.

**Hani's POV**

I watched with horror, when the blonde stood and wiped his bloodied fists on his pants. Water dripped from his face and he looked our way. With red, angry, and teary eyes, the boy ran into the room towards us. I flinched back when he made contact, and his arms wrapped around me. "My family!" he cried into my hair and my jaw dropped. "T-Tama?" He pulled back and smiled a tear stained face at me, then he glance around.

"W-Where's Haruhi?" Kyouya pointed toward the exit. "In another room." Tamaki's eyes grew dark again and he blasted from the room. I heard him hiss a threat on his way out, "If anyone touched my daughter, they are going to DIE!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 Rescue  
><strong>

**Hani's POV**

"Tama-chan! Wait!" I rushed after him. Fist clenched and tears pouring from his eyes, Tamaki ignored me and continued forward. "HARUHI!" He yelled and I ducked behind Mori. I never saw Tamaki so upset, and I knew his angry face would haunt me for life. We heard a scream come from behind one of the doors, and Tamaki broke it down.

Haruhi was being attacked by the man who had spoken to us on the speaker, his hand traveling up her shirt. I started to run towards her hoping to help but Mori pulled me back. "M-Mori?"

**Mori's POV**

I shook my head at my cousin, and nodded my head toward the twitching prince. Shaking with rage, Tamaki moved his feet forward. I had only seen him take a step, but he must have done a lot more. By the time my mind could resister Tamaki's movement, the man was already on the floor bleeding. I ran and pulled the boy from the broken man, and I could feel Tamaki's heart racing through our slight touch.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU TOUCHED MY DAUGHTER! NOW I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I held tight as he thrashed about trying to reach the man. Haruhi was wide eyed and dumbstruck and the dark prince. My grip was slowly loosening and I cursed myself for being weak. Tamaki broke free and began wailing at the man again, beating his face to where it was no longer recognizable.

**Hani's POV**

"TAMAKI YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HIM!" Tamaki seemed to hear my words and started punching harder and faster. "He touched Haruhi!" He grunted between blows. I grabbed his waist and pulled him off the probably dead man, and locked Tama's arms around his back. Kyouya shook his head at the fuming friend in my arms and went to unchain the girls.

Tamaki went limp and started sobbing. "I-I-I didnt m-mean to k-kill him! B-But he h-hurt H-Haruhi!" Cautiously I let go of him and stepped away. Haruhi ran to him and hugged him, cooing softly. "Sempi, I'm alright! See? I can still stand, and nothing's broken! Sempi, I'm alright!" Slowly he swung his arms up and pulled Haruhi away. His eyes met her after he made sure she wasn't lying. "I-I thought I would lose you!" his voice came out whispered. Mori turned me away and I looked up at him confused. "Private." He said and we filed out to stand gaurd. I couldn't help but turn back and I saw them kissing.

My head was saying, "Yay for Tama and Haruhi!", but my heart just broke in two. I loved Haruhi just as much as him, if not more, but Tamaki was always going to win. Mori picked me up gingerly and put me on his shoulders. I saw his eye twitch as he set me on his cuts and bruises but he didn't put me down.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12 Rescue  
><strong>

**Hani's POV**

A few weeks later after being checked out by dozens of Kyouya's doctors we were allowed to go back to school. We threw an apology banquet for our costumers and would constantly tell them how sorry we were for leaving on such a short notice. No one was told about our experience, and Kyouya made sure that the men who took us would no longer be able to say anything either. On top of that, Kyouya took the liberty of finding out who the head kidnappers children were. It turns out that he had the wrong host club. His daughter and son had gone to a completely different school who had tried to recreate our host club in a for m of their own.

I shuttered at the idea of anyone else being in our situation and the idea made me lose my appetite. I pushed away the cake in front of me just as the last girl walked out the door. We all were finally able to be with each other without being hounded by family or friends, but no one spoke. Everyone's faces were in a different kind of pain as they remembered the traumatic event.

**Mori's POV**

I grabbed Hani and put him on my lap, him glancing at me with a far away look. I just wanted him close. He was the first one to be put through the pain and now he was home safe by my side. Instinctively I put my tightened my hold on the boy, showing that I wasn't going to lose him again. He smiled at me and gave me a hug. Then a a shout came from Tamaki that made us all jump. "I missed my family!" He ran over to where we were and gave us a hug sobbing on our uniforms. I patted him on the head and he let go to go hug the twins, who protested but obviously didn't mind. Every member of the club received one of his soaking wet hugs before he calmed down.

"Family." I spoke the word softly and everyone nodded. Hikaru and Kaoru wrapped their arms around Haruhi and smiled. "Yup family forever!" They said in unison. Haruhi pulled away, "If we're family then why do you two torture me so much? I thought family's were supposed to be nice to each other." The twins just laughted. "Haruhi, you're are sister! Siblings play pranks on each other all the time!" Haruhi groaned and Hani laughed. A smile broke across my face as the twins and Haruhi began to argue and Tamaki jumped in trying to defend his new girl friend."Yup," I thought. "We are definitely family!"


End file.
